Heads Will Roll
by No Username Needed
Summary: According to the rules of The Hunger Games, when Katniss volunteers for younger sister Prim it is prohibited. Prim has no choice but to fight for her life no matter what the cost, and Katniss can't do anything but watch her "Little Duck" on a projector.AU
1. Tuck your tail in, Little Duck

**Hello. I'm not sure if this kind of thing has ever been done with The Hunger Games, so sorry if someone's already done this! I honestly have never even read THG fanfic. I just want to kind of do a good ole twist to the books.. You'll see.**

* * *

****I only have one card. My sister has twenty total. I hate myself for being so selfish. I could've - should've, would've - gotten tesserae, but my sister insisted that I didn't. My mom, of course, has never said a word about this with us, or me at least. Katniss keeps telling me there's no chance with them picking my name from that awful glass bowl, or death bowl for that matter. Katniss tells me to never say that aloud; honestly, I'll never understand why she tells me this. I should be able to say and do what I want, but I hear it's not that simple. Then again, nothing ever is here in our district.

I held my tall, pretty, skinny, (pretty much everything I'm not) brunette sister's hand. My knees buckled and I wish I had used scented herbs or something under my armpits, because I'm sweating with so much fear. What if they actually do pick my name? The thought terrified me.

"Next."

I looked at the lady from the capitol as she pricked my hand. I winced. Katniss was right; the pain was pretty bad. I walked to where the 12 year olds had to stand. I just stood there. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. I bit my tongue from boredom and anxiety from this. The only thing worse than myself being picked is Katniss or Gale being picked. I sighed shakily.

A woman with light pink, curly hair, ridiculous makeup caked on her face and pale skin came up to the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome!" She spoke with a fancy Capitol accent.

"Happy Hunger Games." She dramatically paused, and you could hear stomachs growling - no joke. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I sure hope they are, I thought to myself. Everyone was most definitively thinking this exact thing. She then played a historical video about the treaty that started all this.

"Oh, I just love that!" She smiled wide at the end of the video. Manic and psycho. That's a new one.

"Ladies first." She walked over to the left bowl. I gulped and my heartbeat raced louder than a coyote howling in the night. I felt as if I could pass out.

My heart stopped when she announced the girl tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I stood there. I even pinched myself. Nothing. This isn't just another terrible nightmare. This is real?

I slowly walked up to the stage, until I heard the bone chilling screams from my brave older sister.

"Prim!"

She tried to come up to me, but the peacekeepers blocked us from each other.

"Wait! I volunteer as the tribute! I volunteer!" She yelled so the announcer could hear.

The announcer nodded as if she accepted this, but a man whispered something in her ear.

"Darling, you should know the rules by now. A family member may not volunteer as a substitution for another family member. Go along, dear."

I wanted to cry as I watched the peacekeepers escort my sister and her screams. I built up the courage to go up on stage, slowly but surely.

I shyly looked at the crowd. Sorrow and pity was written all over everyone's faces.

"Now for the boys." She shimmied to my left.

I sighed. I wonder who my partner will be, for the beginning that is.

"Peeta Mellark."

His name and face seem familiar. He's Katniss's age. I think they were childhood friends, but I'm not for sure.

The announcer lady told us to shake hands, and I bit my lip as I did.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She told the crowd.

And the last thing I remember is being pratically dragged into some room.

Now I'm not Primrose Everdeen. I am not the Capitol's bait. I am no longer me. I'm just Capitol Custody.

I might even die being not me, but just custody.

* * *

**Should I continue this? **

**It'll be alot different than the books/movie..**

**Thank you for reading! :)) **

**Reviewsss? :}**


	2. See you later is harder than goodbye

**Hey, everyone. Just so you know, I will not be updating tomorrow nor this weekend. My schedule's gonna be slammed pack..for once *awkwardly grins*. **

**Also, I got some of my inspiration from the song "Heads Will Roll" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. It reminded me of how the Capitol glamorizes the Hunger Games. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

****This could be it. This could be my last time seeing Mom, Katniss, and my best friend Ember. First, Katniss came in alone.

"Hey, Little Duck." She smiled softly.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I murmured against her baby blue dress as she hugged me.

She didn't answer; she gave me a gold pin.

My eyes twinkled at the shiny, gold pin. "Where'd you get this? It must've cost two foxes!"

She shook her head and slicked back my hair that fell out of my braid. "Madge gave it to me. She told me it was one of her good luck charms. So, as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you."

I nodded.

She kissed my cheek and frantically spoke. "Just remember what I taught you about shooting an arrow, okay?"

I frowned. "Don't aim too high and look and focus at the target with my right eye."

She nodded. "Good. I love you, Prim, okay."

I began to cry.

"Shh." She then whispered in my ear. "Don't let them see you. That's what they want."

I quickly wiped the underpart of my eye.

The peacekeepers took my sister, before I could say 'I love you' back. My mom then came in slowly.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, Primero." She nicknamed me this when I was about 2, because I said my name like that.

I sighed as she hugged me tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

I faintly smiled. "I love you, too. Tell Katniss to not to cook up Buttercup."

She laughed and so did I. "I will."

"You promise?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed my cheek, right before the peacekeepers sent her away. My last and final visitor was my best friend Ember. Her dad is a miner - just like mine was - so he named her this because it means burnt coal. Believe me, Ember is no burnt coal. She's more like a diamond in a pile of dirt with her long,wavy strawberry-blonde hair, huge hazel eyes, and fair skin. To top it off, she even has a beauty mark on the left corner of her mouth.

"Hey." She hugged me.

"Hi." I cleared my now dry throat. This could be the last time I see my only friend.

As if she read my mind, she replied softly. "You're gonna do fine. Your older sis' has taught you how to shoot, you're smart, and you can practically read people's minds. The other kids won't know what to do when they realize your skill."

I shook my head and looked at her. "How am I supposed to kill someone, another person? What am I supposed to do? I'm gonna get myself killed out there! I'm gonna die."

I sobbed and Ember only sat there and rubbed my back comfortingly.

When the peacekeepers opened the door to get her, she finally said something.

_"Veni, vidi, vici!"_

I smiled, remembering what those words meant. We learned it during school.

_I came, I saw, I conquered._

__And conquer, I hope.

* * *

"All aboard, all aboard!" The announcer, whose name was Effie Trinket, shouted.

"Isn't this place so beautiful? Look at that chandelier!" We all looked up to see a humongous, silver and gold chandelier. "Oh, just magnificent."

"We'll be riding this train to the Capitol." She told me and Peeta, but we stayed silent. I was in awe. My house, my whole district for that matter, could never come close to this.

Effie continued to tell us about the train, but I completely zoned out. I gazed at the window, watching my beloved home pass behind me. I licked my chapped lips.

"I'll go find Haymitch." Effie got up from her velvet seat and walked out of the dining room area.

I cleared my dry throat that yearned for a drink of water. I spoke up shyly.

"Who's Haymitch?"

The boy looked at me and answered. "I think he's our mentor for the games."

I looked at him. He still looked surprised and shocked. I guess reality took a while for him to sink in. I felt pretty bad for him. I opened my mouth to ask him something, but a drunken man came in the room.

He sat down and the stench of alcohol lurked everywhere he went like a shadow.

"Welcome to hell." He slurred.

I glanced over at Peeta. He looked stunned, almost lost for words. A few seconds later, he regained his posture.

"So, what are some good survival skills?"

Haymitch laughed and gulped down vodka. I tried not to make a face at the sour, yet bitter smell.

"Someone's excited to be slaughtered."

Peeta then muttered. "This must be your first time being a mentor."

Haymitch heard him apparently. "Listen, kid. I'm gonna go drink a couple of beers, and I'll come back in here when I actually feel like helping you."

He walked out with another bottle in his hand, and when the door slammed shut I cried softly hoping Peeta wouldn't notice. But he did.

He sighed and rubbed my left arm and got up. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I nodded and muttered hoarsely. "Okay."

I heard him walk off and the door slid shut.

I sighed.

I was finally alone. Alone to pity myself. Alone to cry. Alone to suffer. Alone to just relax and let this all sink in. Alone at last..

* * *

**...review, subscribe, whatever floats your boat. :D**

**-No Username Needed. **


	3. Do you not have manners?

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoy writing it! During my Summer break, I'll try to update in a scheduled way (for ex: every Tuesday)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ooh, look at the tribute from District 9! He's got him, he's got him! And he wins!" Caesar Flickerman tells the man to his right.

"Don't you just love that moment when a tribute becomes a victor?" The blonde, fair man asked Caesar.

He nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes. I just loved last year's arena. It was a wasteland basically. So creative."

The two men continued to talk about the games, and I tried to ignore them. It didn't work, so I turned off the TV. I picked up the mocking jay pin from my desk.

I sighed. I heard a knock from the door, so I looked up to see Peeta.

"Hey." He stumbled inside the room awkwardly.

I sat on the red velvet sofa. "Um, hi."

He sat down next to me. "I'm surprised you aren't asleep."

I shrugged and stared off into space. "I've never been good at falling asleep, and with all of this happening.."

He nodded, stopping me. "I understand."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No. No you don't."

He looked at me, shocked at my boldness. "I'm sure I can relate."

I shook my head, tears beginning to fall. "A-at least you're strong and older, I'm a short, tiny 12 year old girl. All the other kids could just kill me by stepping on me. Sure I know how to shoot, but that won't be enough."

He sighed and slid his back down, getting comfortable in the sofa. He spoke up, and changed the subject.

"Haymitch told me that since the careers always form an alliance, he said me and you should stick together. Well, in the beginning anyway."

I tilted my head at him and dipped my eyebrows. "Two questions: One, what are careers? Two, How'd you get him to talk to you?"

He stood up and paced the room. "The careers are tributes that pretty much go to a school that prepares them for the games. It's illegal but it makes the ratings higher so the President won't stop it anytime soon. And he sobered up and came in the dining room earlier."

I nodded and faked a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Before I came in here, it was 10:05."

I grinned. "Well, it's past my curfew at home so I'm gonna go to bed. Good night."

He walked to the door. "Good night. Oh, before I forget, Effie told me to tell you that breakfast will start at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning if you want to eat."

I smiled softly. "Okay."

He waved off and shut the door behind him.

I slid in my silky, soft bed. The sheets felt like butter, the pillows were fluffy, and the comforter was well, there. At home, me and my sister share a lumpy old bed that only has a sheet. I clapped twice to shut the lights off.

I shut my eyes, attempting to go to sleep.

"One sheep."

"Two sheep."

"Three sheep."

"Darn it, I'm usually asleep by three." I whispered to myself.

_Katniss usually sings me to sleep._

I imagined Katniss rubbing my back and singing "The Hanging Tree" to me, but it was no use.

I groaned. Tonight's gonna be a long, tired night.

.

.

.

Hesitantly, I walked up to the motion sensor of the door. The door opened and I saw Effie, two girls that looked like maids, Peeta, and Haymitch sitting at the table starting to eat.

I shyly sat on the end of the table next to Effie and Peeta.

"Good morning, darling. We have pancakes, bacon, eggs, blueberry syrup, maple syrup, orange juice, chocolate milk, milk, coffee, and omelets." Effie told me all the items on the menu.

I flinched. I'll gain 10 pounds being in the capitol's custody.

I gulped. "I'll take an omelet, bacon, and some chocolate milk."

Effie snapped her fingers at the one girl with lavender hair, black eyes, and asian features. "Ahem."

They walked over and fixed my plate.

I blushed and told her. "I-I can do it, but thank you."

Effie gasped and everyone looked at me.

"Do you not have any manners? Never talk to an _avox_!" She scolded me.

I bowed my head, unsure of why she was yelling at me. And what's an avox anyway?

"Effie, she's young. She probably has never even heard of such a thing." Haymitch defended me.

Peeta nodded. "I didn't know what they were until I was 14."

Effie stood up from the table and scoffed. "I'll just eat in my room, then."

The room grew awkwardly silent.

"I didn't mean to cause such trouble." I muttered.

Haymitch shook his head. "It's not your fault that the devil was assigned to this district."

Peeta held back a smile.

I cleared my throat. "So what are some things we'll need to know in the games and how did you win and when did you win and what is it gonna be like and-"

He laughed. "Slow down, slow down." He set his fork down and poured some vodka in his orange juice. "First things first. Do not go to the Cornocopia whatever you do. It's just a way for the games to end quicker. Run and find shelter and go from there."

Peeta spoke up and asked some questions too.

As much as I hated to, I listened to all of Haymitch's suggestions and answers. My life depended on it.

* * *

**Review?**

**:))**


	4. Just smile and wave

**I'll update this every Monday, :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

****Waking up, I felt numb. Numb on the inside and numb on the outside. I pinched myself, but felt nothing. Emotionally, I felt nothing. I wasn't sad nor happy nor upset. I

I walked out in the dining area to see Peeta waving to the crowd.

"We're in the Capitol?" I asked anyone in the room.

Haymitch nodded.

I walked slowly to the window. I looked out and saw a huge crowd cheering. Most of them had exotic skin color, brightly colored hair, and snazzy clothing. I waved and fake smiled, which made the crowd cheer louder - if that was even possible. Peeta grabbed my hand and we fist pumped to the crowd. A bunch of teen girls were awestruck by Peeta. Through the glass, we all heard a few "I love you"s and girly screams of excitement.

"Seems like the girls are all over you." Haymitch laughed.

Effie almost smiled. "It'll definitely help you with sponsors."

I continued to show off a cheesy smile and beauty pageant-like waves. They practically went gaga over me, but not as much as with Peeta.

"Good work, you guys." Haymitch high fived us.

Despite our future encouters with fate, we all smiled. As if we forgot what was going on around us. But not for long.

Nothing ever lasts.

.

.

.

"Woah." My jaw dropped.

"Holy cow." Peeta froze.

"This is one of the nicest suites here in the Capitol. We even have room service for you." Effie told us.

It was pretty contradicting. They treat us like royalty, but later throw us with the dogs. I wanted so badly to say this aloud, but something in my gut told me not too.

Peeta yawned.

Effie sat down.

"You all should get some rest. Training starts tomorrow at 7:00 a.m."

"For once, I agree with Grapefruit over here." Haymitch snickered.

They started to bicker like an old married couple.

Peeta and I headed upstairs and saw two doors. One had a note with my name and the other read Peeta.

"Good night." We muttered to each other.

I almost fell to my feet when I walked in. The bed was twice the size of mine from home. I jumped on the bed and felt the fluffy, silky comforter underneath me. It felt as if I was laying on marshmallows. I walked over towards the window and saw a remote. The window showed a simulation of people walking down a street in the Capitol. I picked up the remote and pressed a button that read 'seaside'. The window showed a beach shore and it even had audio of the waves crashing on the sand. I decided to leave it. I saw a silky red pajama shirt and black lounge pants on my bed. I got dressed and got swallowed by the massive pillows and soft blankets.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

__.

.

.

"Now, despite popular beliefs, most of you _will_ die from natural deaths and not just weapons." A stern, african-american lady told us.

"10% from infection, 25% from dehydration, and 40% from starvation."

I heard a few gasps and gulps around the training center.

"Now, leave the fighting for the arena. You'll have plenty of time to..settle the score."

We sectioned off at different stations. Peeta went to a robe climbing station, and I walked over towards a bow and arrow.

A blonde girl named Glimmer snickered and got another blonde boy's attention named Cato.

I tried my hardest to zone them out. I placed the arrow on the nook of the bow. I pulled back and focused on the target.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I let go of the string and heard the arrow hit the target. I looked and saw it was dead in the center.

"Hm. Not bad for someone so _weak_." A girl with raven hair, cat-like eyes, and a sadistic attitude told me. From what I remembered her name was Clove.

"It's not all about strength." I crossed my arms.

She shrugged. "Maybe, but strength matters the most in these games."

I walked off from her, not wanting an enemy. She's with the careers, so if she hates me they will too. And me living depends on that.

I went to the rope course where Peeta was struggling to climb.

I heard Glimmer, Cato, and Clove laughing from across the room.

I helped him down and he sighed.

"I'm toast."

I thought for a second. "Maybe not. Grab a weight and show off your strength."

He looked at me as if I was in a straight jacket.

"I'm not even strong."

I gave him the same look hje gave me. "You carry 100 pound bags of flour at your bakery. Now shut up and grab a weight."

He didn't say anything.

"You're the laughingstock of the career pack. Now show them what you're made of, Peeta, so they stick there egos up there-"

He laughed. "Okay, okay."

I smiled as he walked across the room and past the careers. He grabbed a huge weight that was definitely heavy. He picked it up as if it was as tiny as a bug and threw it.

The careers were caught off guard to say the least. Cato looked down and saw his sword was gone.

"Who took my sword?" He yelled to the room that instantly grew silent.

A boy with dark brown hair and tan skin stopped stabbing a dead pig.

Cato ran over and instantly started a fight.

"Give me my sword!"

The boy pushed him away. "It doesn't say your name on it!"

Peacekeepers came over as soon as the first hit happened which was from Cato. I rolled my eyes. This Cato kid had pride the size of an elephant. Haymitch told me pride in the games were a bad thing, so I can already guess his fate.

Our eyes met and I quickly looked away.

I looked up to see a small girl about my age up in a net with a sword clad in her hand. She saw me and we laughed.

"Thanks for the push." Peeta whispered to me.

I smiled and shrugged. "It's the least I could do for my sister's friend."

He blushed. "Yeah."

I titled my head. "What you like her or something?"

He laughed and continued to blush. "Katniss? No way."

We looked at each other for a minute.

He sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I was going to tell her before we left but..I couldn't."

I poked his side. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me, lover boy."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it.**

**See ya next Monday (not this Monday)**


	5. Set fire to the rain

**Sorry for the super long wait. I've been having trouble figuring out what to write next.**

**Note: Cinna's make up team will be totally different people. Just because I don't remember much about their personalities in the book.**

**But nevertheless, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cinna, my personal make up artist/ mentor, waxed just about every bit of my face. Okay, maybe I was spreading the trust just a smidge. He only waxed my eyebrows and "mustache". Either way it was killer.

"OUCH!" I shouted, as the last strip of thin paper was ripped off. I winced as I touched to see if they waxed off my skin, too. My eyes and upper lip were tingling, in place of the wax. Yet despite the pain, I actually felt lighter and cleaner.

"I think the whole Capitol just heard you." He laughed and I giggled as I sat up in the chair.

"You realize tonight's event, right?" He looked at me, getting serious again.

I nodded. "It's the chariot thingy, right?"

He smiled as he nodded. He sat down next to me as he brushed my tangled, blonde hair.

"Every year artists such as myself, dress their tributes in ugly, poofy costumes based on their district. But I want you and Peeta to..shine." He smirked.

I tilted my head as his assistant Tatiana rubbed smelly, greasy lotion all over my legs and feet.

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and walked to the small dressing room's closet. He opened the closet, which revealed two black zipped bags hanging. He pulled the shorter one out and he unzipped the bag. He carefully, slowly pulled it out. My mouth went agape at the material. It looked like hot volcanic rock. I stood and touched it.

"Wow. This is amazing." I was dumbfounded. I knew Cinna was talented, but this is just beyond talented. How could one find such a material to look so much like rock?

He smiled. "Thanks. It'll look even better with District 12's fiercest tribute."

I laughed. "Me? Fierce."

Before I knew it, my cover up was thrown on the floor by Tatiana and Kikio was quickly slipping me in the bodysuit. She zipped up even faster. It was nicely snug.

"I can see it in your eyes you'll do whatever it takes to win. That's rare for someone your age." He told me.

I replied as Kikio caked me with eye make up. "Thank you, Cinna. That means a lot, really."

In no time, Kikio was done with my make up. I looked in the long rectangular mirror. I had raven, smokey eyelids, long feathery eye lashes, a clear complexion, and sultry red lips. I looked like I was 30, but I just turned twelve a month ago. The power of make up.

Tatiana came over with a hot curling iron, tons of bobby pins, and hair bows. It was rare to find a bobby pin at home. If you were lucky, you could trade a carton of fresh milk for 2 dingy ponytail holders. I sat down in the chair and she tied my hair in a ponytail to my left. She then grabbed the curler and began to curl each of my long, blonde strands of hair, ever so carefully. While she was doing this, I saw Cinna mixing up a strange concoction. She took the curls and quickly but neatly tucked and pried each strand with bobby pins.

They slipped on my boots and laced them as a team. I stood once they were done. Tatiana began bawling as she saw me.

"Oh, Prim, you look beautiful." She hugged me, and I gladly hugged back. The tight, bear hug reminded me of Katniss when she-

"Time for the finishing touch." Cinna came over with a sprayer.

I quickly went to the corner. "What the-"

He touched my shoulder. "It's okay. It's just gonna set your costume afire with fake flames. Don't worry."

I clenched my jaw as he sprayed it on me. I waited nervously, but nothing happened.

"Where is it?"

He smiled and held up a gadget. "I press the button on this remote and it'll appear."

I nodded. "That's cool."

He smiled proudly and opened the door. "I need to go visit Peeta now. You just relax and don't ruin your hair and makeup."

.

.

.

"Ah!" I squealed. The chariot was much faster than I thought. And surprisingly these flames didn't burn or itch.

He laughed and waved to the huge crowd. I did the same. I smiled widely and even blew a few kisses here and there.

He held out his hand and I smiled as I grabbed it. We held our arms in the air together, causing the crowd to roar with excitement.

"We're definitely winning them over." He whispered.

I continued to smile. I waved with my right hand to the crowd.

Our horses came to a stop on a stage with the rest of the tributes.

"Welcome tributes." President Snow told us.

Everyone in the arena grew silent and listened.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

I could've sworn he looked directly at me. I faintly blushed and cast my eyes another way.

The crowd clapped and screamed as we all left the arena.

"They love us!" Peeta told me.

I smiled. "Y-yeah.. they do."

* * *

**This wasn't the best but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Read, review, subscribe, whatever ya likkeee**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed**


End file.
